megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Gray
"Everyone had a cool quote, so I wanted one for my own too, but I couldn't find aything good. I just wanted to be popular." ''- ''Daniel Gray. Photographer, battle photographer, superhero and villain enthusiast and artist of some sort. Attributes Physical Height: 6’2” / 1.88 mts. Weight: 170.8 lbs / 77.5 kg. Build: Athletic Eye color: Chestnut. Ok brown. And a bit droopy. Hair color and style: Brown, wavy, medium length Skin tone: a bit tanned? Disabilities: Below-knee amputee Other notable physical features: A beard. Quite notable. Clothing style: Casual. He doesn't like suits much but he wont' complain if he needs to wear one. He mostly just looks on the web for nice outfits and buys them. Emotional General mood: He's calm but gets excited easily; when he's in an uncomfortable situation, he's not very good hiding his discomfort. He's always polite when meeting someone new. Likes: psychology, heroes and villains, cryptozoology, paranormal stuff, novels, nature, space, his job Dislikes: rude clients, bugs, hot weather, wearing shorts, the police, cigarettes/smoking Skills and Abilities *Languages: English, basics of French and Spanish, he wants to learn Portuguese. *He's a very good runner and can do physical activities of the sort for long periods of time. Currently he can't do it as before, but run normally due to his prosthetic. *He plays acoustic guitar . *He learned how to hunt and fish when he was young; he's skilled in both activities as well as firing normal handguns. *He's a good dancer. Currently he can't move as well as he did before the accident. Weaknesses *He's very curious and many times he doesn't realize the danger or the seriousness of the situation. *And for the same reason, he likes to ask questions and get as much information as he can about anything or anyone, always trying to be cautious and nice. Trying. *He's claustrophobic. *He need glasses when using the computer. *He's allergic to silver *It's hard to turn him on *Likes to drink, mostly wine and vodka. He's a sad and aggressive drunk. History He was born and raised in Rockford until he was 5 years old. His mom died during a robbery and his dad, after getting a new job, moved to Metro City. They lived in a small but nice house outskirts of the city, since his dad got a job as a prison guard at the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted. After a week or so, his father came home telling him stories and anecdotes about a blue alien boy that somehow landed there and was living inside the prison, and how he was so incredibly smart it always creeped him and the other guards. This captivated young Daniel and he looked forward every day for his father to tell him more about that boy. Of course, because of his job and some economic struggles, his dad started to work extra hours and sometimes he wasn’t able to get home at all. To remedy his absence and to help Daniel in school, his grandpa moved with them when he was 8 years old. His grandfather was a crime scene photographer (WARNING: this video has graphic pictures of accidents and dead people, but it’s super interesting), so shortly after arriving, he gave Daniel his first camera. His grandpa had a great influence on him and became very close. He got him interested in crimes, police, heroes and villains, and of course, photography. About his career After dropping out from college at the age of 22, Daniel started working part-time at a small local newspaper and part-time on his own account, going to events like weddings or parties. During a normal day of work with the newspaper, there was a loud bang and then the place shook. Everyone evacuated the building and then he saw them: the infamous Megamind with a bunch of black and blue robots that were engaged in battle with the local hero, Metro Man. All citizens knew better than to stay and watch, so they all ran to safety. All but Daniel. Going back for a camera and remembering everything his grandpa taught him about making a photo special, he followed the pair as cautiously as he could, barely dodging debris and having to run to keep up with the battle, all of this while snapping shot after shot, of both the white-clad hero and the blue villain. Then the battle was over and Daniel stood there, not knowing what to do, adrenaline still pumping through him; panting heavily and hands and legs shaking, he decided to go back home. The next day, he showed the pictures to his boss, who was positively delighted with them since he took them so close and were sharp and clear. That earned him a better pay and a bit more fame. He continued doing the same ‘normal’ things as before but when those two appeared again battling, he was there photographing them to exhaustion. Over time, he began to look for other villains, heroes and criminals prowling the city, and with that, he got a job offer from Metro City Monitor, which he accepted. He started working in that newspaper when he was 24 years old and stayed there until Metro City Daily News got his attention and quit. MCDN was good enough; still, Daniel continued selling some of his photos to other papers and magazines, someitmes to the highest bidder. He also got extra money from selling stock pictures at microstock webpages and continuing being a professional photographer at evening and weekend events from time to time. During all this time, he got fascinated with all the supers and not feeling it was enough, he began researching them, acquiring information he knew was going to get him in trouble. The bombing It happened when Daniel was working at Metro City Daily News ''w''hen he was 28. A villain-in-progress who went by the name Molotov had been around in the city making threats and robbing small businesses, but never did anything big so no one saw him as a real menace. Until the building of MCDN got covered in fire. A bomb had been placed in first floor and another in the third, where Daniel had been. The first one to go off was the one in the 3rd floor; the force of the explosion made him impact against a desk knocking him out. After a couple of minutes the second bomb on the first floor went off. '' Both bombs, being placed on the same side of the building, made the structure damaged enough to collapse taking everything, including Daniel, with it. When he woke up, we was completely trapped in debris, a desk was the only thing that helped him survive supporting parts of concrete. His right leg, unfortunately, was completely crushed. He waited for what he felt like hours, hopeless, until finally he was rescued by Metro Man himself. His leg, of course, was a lost case and the doctors decided to cut off the limb below the knee. Current Information After two years since the incident, he's almost fully recovered and living his life as normally as he can. He owns a Nikon D7000 Digital SLR camera which he named Nicki. He has better and more professional ones, of course, but uses them at the studio or at home. She’s special for him; she was a gift from one of his friends when he left the hospital after the incident. Relationships Parents: Father, Adam Gray, and mother, Carolyn Gray. Both deceased. His mother was killed during a robbery when Daniel was 5 years old. His father was killed trying to defend himself from a group of assailants that entered his house when Daniel was going to turn 26 years old. Siblings: None. Other family: Uncles and aunts and whatnot living in California and Illinois. Friends: Sabrina Seaver , Azlariel , Bruce Kent, Barbara Doe Pets: He owns a cat named ''Moses. ''In order to compensate the empty space left by Daniel for going to college, his father adopted a kitten. They hate each other but they endured for dad/the good human. When his dad passed away, Daniel didn’t have the heart to just give him away, so he decided to keep him. He’s old (12 years) and grumpy with Dan but quite the baby with strangers, just be careful when trying to pet him. Rivals: none. yet. Enemies: none. yet. Storylines RP Tracker Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mun Cherry